


Girlfriends With Benefits

by amathela



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-08
Updated: 2008-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Victoria would have a fit.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girlfriends With Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up to episode _5:1 - Four Years, Six Months, Two Days._

Victoria would have a fit.

Of course, that wasn't why she was doing it. Her love life - her real love life - had never had anything to do with Victoria before, and Brooke saw no reason to start now. It's not like she was ever planning on telling her mother, anyway. Their fight about whether the Fall line's signature colour should be blue or purple had been bad enough; she'd really hate to think what Victoria's reaction would be to being told that _I'm seeing someone_ did not, in any way, refer to the meathead reality TV show presenter she'd been ordered to take to the latest launch party.

Still, if Brooke sometimes imagined the look on Victoria's face that would greet an announcement of _I'm dating a model - no, not the guy from Ralph Lauren, she's one of ours, actually;_ if she imagined answering her next phone call with _not now, mother, I'm currently pleasuring my girlfriend;_ if she occasionally allowed Rachel to make her a little later to the morning meeting than was strictly necessary - well, that was just another perk of the job.


End file.
